


HEART-STUNG

by abbyforth



Category: The Silmarillion
Genre: Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1261441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyforth/pseuds/abbyforth





	HEART-STUNG

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heart-stung](https://archiveofourown.org/works/709445) by [havisham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham). 



This was the featured podfic for the Silmarillion writer's guild March 2014 newsletter. I hope you enjoy!  
http://www.silmarillionwritersguild.org/podfic/podfics/abbyforth/Heart-stung%20by%20Agelast.mp3


End file.
